The Evolution of The Clans
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: Kululu creates a new invention that can mutate certain small animals to become hybrids of animal and human. Needing a test subject, he takes Giroro's cat, Neko (Ms. Furbottom). Meanwhile Neko gets a message from Starclan reminding her of a prophecy she must fulfill, which will change the lives of the clans forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen all the Sgt. Frog episodes or read the warriors series in a while, so I apologize if anything comes out bad. I don't own Sgt. Frog or Warriors, or Ruby Gloom, which is where Doomkit is from. **

**Summary: Kururu creates a new invention that can mutate certain small animals to become hybrids of animal and human. Needing a test subject, he takes Giroro's cat, Neko (Ms. Furbottom). Meanwhile, Neko gets a message from Starclan reminding her of a prophecy she must fulfill, which will change the lives of the clans forever.**

**Prologue**

_A white she-kit slept peacefully in the nursery of the Thunderclan camp, among her littermates, a Black she-kit named Doomkit and a ginger tabby tom named Blazekit. The white she-kit was named Blizzardkit. The three kits were curled up comfortably next to their mother, Shalepelt. A whisper sounded from the shadows, making Doomkit's ears twitch._

_ "Kits…" Doomkit rolled over in an attempt to ignore the sound._

_ "Wake up, little kittens," the voice persisted. _

_ Blazekit slowly opened his bright blue eye for a moment before closing them again. He rolled onto his back, lightly kicking Blizzardkit's back on accident; she jerked her head up in surprise and glared at her brother. _

_ "Blazekit! Watch it!" she snapped. _

_ "Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily. "Oh, sorry sis."_

_ "Kittens…"_

_ "Huh?" Blazekit opened his eyes fully now, hearing the whisper, "hey sis, did you hear that"?_

_ "Hear what?" she said, perking her ears. Blazekit had the best hearing of the three of them, while she had the best sense of smell and Doomkit had the best eyesight._

_ "Kittens!" the whisper came again, louder this time._

_ "That!" Blazekit whispered loudly, jumping up to investigate the sound, waking Doomkit in the process._

_ "Blazekit, get back here!" Blizzardkit said, bounding after him._

_ "Hmm?" Doomkit lifted her head drowsily to see her littermates exiting the nursery. "Wha! Wait for me!" she said, bounding after them with wide eyes._

_ The three kittens stumbled out of the nursery with Darkkit leading the way. They looked around the camp, searching for the voice that had woken them._

_ "I wonder why no one else is awake?" said Doomkit, observing the camp._

_ "Of course _someone's_ awake Doomkit," said Darkkit matter-of-factly, "otherwise who could of called us out of our den?"_

_ "You mean who could _have_." Doomkit corrected._

_ "Who cares?" Blazekit retorted._

_ "Kittens." The voice called again, breaking them out of their mini argument. Their heads shot in the direction the voice had come from._

_ Blizzardkit opened her mouth slightly and took a deep breath, scenting the air and picking up a familiar, yet unfamiliar scent. _

_ "They smell like Thunderclan, but I don't recognize who they are." She said. _

_ Blazekit perked his ears in the direction of the camp entrance._

_ "I think they might be somewhere over there," he said._

_ Doom kit looked and spotted Cinderfang, a grey, amber eyed tom with a dark grey tail-tip standing guard at the entrance, paying them no mind._

_ "Cinderfang?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "Why would he call us out, Blaze?"_

_ "No, not Cinderfang, the voice belongs to a she-cat." The ginger tabby said._

_ "Kittens… I'm outside the camp." The voice called, to which Cinderfang paid no heed. Blazekit scampered towards the entrance before his sisters could stop him._

_ "Blazekit, wait!" they called, bounding after him. Blazekit and Doomkit passed by Cinderfang unnoticed. Blizzardkit slowed to a stop, staring up at Cinderfang. He stared on ahead, not noticing her. _

_ "Cinderfang?" she said to get his attention. Nothing. Not even a glance. Instead he opened his jaws in a wide yawn, drowsy tears forming at the edges of his eyes. _

_ "Blizzardkit!" she heard Doomkit calling to her from outside the camp and quickly scampered after her littermates._ How strange… he didn't even notice me. _She thought. _

"_It's about time, slowpoke," said her brother as she emerged from the camp entrance._

_ "Sorry," she said, "I just noticed that Cinderfang was acting kinda weird."_

_ "Whatever," he mewed, "come on, the voice came from this way." _

_Blazekit turned and let his sisters fallow him as he led the way into the forest. They soon came to a clearing, were a tortoiseshell she-cat sat in the middle. Her fur almost appeared as if it were made of starlight. _

_ "Greetings, kits of Thunderclan," she said._

_ "Hi there," said Blizzardkit._

_ "Who are you?" asked Blazekit rudely._

_ "Blazekit, don't be rude!" Blizzardkit snapped._

_ "It's alright, Blizzardkit," the she-at said._

_ "How do you know my name?" the white kitten asked_

_ "My names Spottedleaf, I'm from Starclan," said Spottedleaf. The three kittens gasped in awe. _

_ "No way, a cat from Starclan?" Blazekit said in disbelief, "what do you want with us?"_

_ "I come bearing a message." She said, "I message that will tell you of your destinies."_

_ "Our destinies?" said Doomkit, "you mean like a prophecy?"_

_Spottedleaf nodded._

_ "two prophecies, Doomkit. Blizzardkit has a somewhat separate destiny than the two of you have."_

"YOU STUPID FROG!" Neko was suddenly jolted from her dream by the voice of Hinata Natsumi, scolding the Sgt. Keroro for another misdeed. There was much shouting from with in the two-legger den as the she-devil released her infamous wrath on Giroro's clan-mate. Neko sighed and rolled over on the car. She had been having the same dream for nearly a week. She tried hard to remember what Spottedleaf's prophecy had been, but had no such luck. She sighed again and got up, jumping off the car, something she had once believed to be a monster. Landing gracefully on the ground, she padded towards the backyard, where her two-legger, Giroro usually was.

**And here is the prologue of my second fanfiction and first crossover. Read and review… yay…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to chapter 1 already, because I have a lot of spare time… too much probably. A note to GiroGirl723, I love GiroNatsu too. :) So yeah, I'll definitely try to fit that in here. I don't own Sgt. Frog or Warriors. **

Chapter 1

Kululu entered the Sgt.'s room via small refrigerator, having been called up by said Sgt. He bit back a sigh, having a feeling it was for something stupid again. Keroro was currently playing a video game with Tamama.

"You wanted to see me Sgt.?" he said, getting his attention. Keroro turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Kululu, yes." He paused the game and came over to the yellow Sgt. Major. "I want you to build a new ray gun. One that makes hybrids of human and animal. But not just any animals, pets!"

"Kukuku…"

"We're going to make use of those lazy freeloaders! We'll have them trained for battle and create an army. Those foolish Pekoponians will be helpless against their beloved animals!"

"That's my sgt.!" said Tamama, beaming in admiration, "coming up with a purpose for lazy animals!"

"Kukuku, I'll have it done by tomorrow." Kululu said, with that he returned to the base, heading straight for his lab. On the way there, he ran into Dororo, looking like he was just returning from tending to his garden.

"Good day, Kululu." The Blue frog greeted, "heading to your lab for another invention?"

"Kukuku, one that turns pets into human hybrids." He replied.

"Didn't you already do that?"

"No, that was the Animal Animalizer, it turned animals human."

"Ah, now I remember." He said. What fallowed was a long moment of awkward silence, until it was broken by Kululu's laugh.

"Kukuku…"

"Ookaayy…" Dororo said uncertainly, "I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

"Count on it." Said Kululu as Dororo walked away. Dororo felt a shiver go up his spine, probably from fear of the little yellow creep. They had been having awkward silences like that lately.

"I'm home!" Natsumi called, having just come back from school. She glanced around, seeing that Keroro's chores were done. "He better not have made Mois do it." She muttered to herself in annoyance. She left the living room and went to the basement, where the green frog's room was. She knocked on the door before coming in. Tamama and Keroro glanced over their shoulders at her.

"hey Natsumi, did you just get back?" said Keroro, "how was school?"

"Did you make Mois do your chores for you?" she said, getting to the point. A look of hurt came across the alien's face.

"N-Natsumi, how could you say that?" he said.

Tamama stood suddenly.

"He did all his chores by himself Natsumi," he said, "I watched him do it."

Natsumi looked skeptical for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, good." She remained in the hallway for a moment longer before adding, "Beef stew tonight," and closing the door, hearing Keroro cheering. She smiled to herself as the door clicked shut and she went to the ladder. When she reentered the living room she saw a bouquet of lovely flowers on the coffee table with a note attached.

"What's this?" She picked up the bouquet and read the note.

_To: Natsumi_

_From: Giroro_

Giroro had gotten her flowers… she felt her cheeks warm slightly as alight blush crept onto them. _That was sweet of him…_ she thought, although wondering why he had done so. She found a vase and went to the kitchen to put water inside before placing the flowers inside.

Neko stretched out onto the grass beside her frog-like-two-legger. He was cleaning yet another of his guns. Neko breathed in deeply, breathing in the scent of her two-legger and the grass, warmed by the summer sun. She closed her eyes as a light breeze blew through her fur, making the grass tickle her nose. She sneezed, to which Giroro said 'bless you'. The pinkish white she-cat purred her thanks, though she knew the small red two-leg probably didn't understand.

From with in the house she heard Fuyuki announce his arrival, and heard the voice of Momoka, whom Neko believed was his mate, or perhaps wanted to be his mate. Though Neko didn't think the two kits were old enough for mates, she found it sort of cute. Neko closed her eyes, and the scents and sounds of the world faded away to black.

_The sounds of crickets and rustling leaves entered her awareness as she opened her amber eyes. Neko sprung to her feet, spinning around to see she was in a familiar place… the forest… Thunderclan's territory. she was in the quiet Thunderclan camp, that had an eerie silence save for the chirping of crickets and an owl in the distance. Then suddenly, that ceased too, in complete silence. She felt her fur prickle with unease. She looked up towards the sky, where she could see Silverpelt shining beautifully._

_ She had nearly forgotten how beautiful it really was. In the vastness of twoleg-place, the artificial lights often blocked out Silverpelt. The moon was slivered like a claw in the sky, shining brightly as though to greet her return to her old home. _

_ "Blizzardpaw," a voice echoed from what seemed all around her. She had not heard that name in moons. "The time is coming for you to fulfill your destiny."_

_ "Spottedleaf?" Neko called, "is that you?"_

"_Farther than the nearest stars they will come, bringing with them a time of great change. The clans will fallow to hold the world in their paws; war will lead to oceans of blood. As the end of two seasons near, a choice will be made, one that decides the fate of the world"_

Neko jolted awake, panting. She sat up and glanced at the sky, seeing only a few of the stars of Silverpelt. The crescent moon floated high above, shying behind the thin layer of a cloud. She sighed sadly, a feeling of homesickness making her belly clench uncomfortably. She missed her home and her clanmates. She stood up, about to go into the den she shared with Giroro when an unnerving sound stopped her in her tracks.

"Kukuku…" a shiver went up Neko's spine. "Kukukuku…."

The clan she-cat spun around to face the shadows towards the house, fur bristling.

"Kukukukuku….. Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Kululu stepped out from the darkness, face hidden by shadows. He held in his paws something that closely resembled one of her two-legger guns. Weak moonlight glinted off of it, giving it a faint outline. Neko hissed a warning, laying her ears flat against her head and drawing her lips back in a snarl.

"Kukuku… don't worry, little kitty… it won't hurt… much." Neko was suddenly swept off her feet as a net came from out of nowhere and she was dragged toward the yellow devil. Before she had a chance to yowl to Giroro for help Kululu put the gun to her head. Fear pulsed through her body and her breath caught in her throat as she felt the cold metal pressing against the side of her head. A bright flash of light was the last thing she remembered before her blacking out.

**I love that demented yellow creep. He is my favorite frog. :) Dororo and Giroro are my other two favorite frogs. Does anyone seem out of character? Tell me in a review if they do. Also, what do you think of the prophecy? Does it sound cool?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two of this crossover. I'm not planning on giving up on any fics a do so anyone who's afraid of that, stop worrying now. There will be FuyuMomo, as that is another pairing I like. There will not be any Kululu x Mois though. I'm sorry, but I do not like that pairing. And no Koyuki x Dororo, I hope no ones disappointed. I don't own Sgt. Frog or Warriors.**

**Chapter 2**

**Neko Presents: A New Body for an Old Mission**

Neko slowly opened her eyes to a blur of gray and silver mixed with green, yellow and red that flashed in and out. Her sight came into focus and she found herself staring at a metal ceiling with a few, tiny flashing lights far above her. She moaned as a light throbbing thudded in her head. She slowly got up, raising her paw to the side of her head. When her paw touched the fur of her head she paused, realizing how strange it felt. She slowly looked at her paw and gasped. It was a twolegger paw!

Neko sprang to her feet to look at both of her paws, only to topple over from unfamiliar legs, falling right on her rump with a small cry. Pain shot up her spine when her behind connected with the hard ground and she grit her teeth to bite back a grunt of pain.

"Kukuku…"

Neko sprang to her feet only to fall again.

"Oh my, how disappointing." a window that she hadn't noticed before rose into the ceiling and Kululu came in holding a leaf green gun of some sort. "I thought cats were supposed to have good balance."

"We do!" Neko snapped, her ears pressed against her head, "what did you do to me, stupid two-legger!"

"Well, aren't we rude," Neko opened her mouth to respond, but paused.

"I can speak two-leg…"

"You can speak Japanese," Kululu said, "not two-legger. 'Two-leggers' have many languages."

"Why did you do this to me?" Neko said as she stood shakily, trying not to fall over again.

"kukuku, I was ordered to make a new ray gun and needed a test subject." Said the yellow devil, "since I couldn't use Giroro as my guinea pig, I thought I'd use his cat instead."

Neko snarled and her fur bristled.

"When Giroro finds out-"

"Kukukuku, he won't be able to do anything at all." Said Kululu. The yellow frog began to walk towards her, and she jumped back, almost falling over again.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed, "I don't trust you!"

"Kukuku, smart cat," he continued toward her until he was right in front of her. "Now, why don't you be a good kitty and come with me to the meeting room?"

"Why should I?"

"Because everyone's waiting for us."

"No, I won't go with you."

"Don't be difficult, cat. Or I'll put a shock collar on you."

"You'll have to catch me first." Neko said, getting ready to run.

"Ahem…" the two looked up at the source of the sound to see Dororo hanging above them.

"When did you get here?" asked Kululu. Dororo sweat dropped.

"I've been here this whole time…." He dropped down and landed on his feet next to them. "Anyway, Neko, if you don't want to go with Kululu, perhaps you would like to come with me?"

Neko considered it for a moment and sighed. It'd be better than going with that creep. She looked at the blue frog and nodded.

"okay," she said, "but first, who are you exactly?"

Dororo sweat dropped again.

Tamama tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour for the meeting to start. Normally, long waits were to be expected, but from _Keroro,_ not Kululu. He glanced up at his leader, whom he secretly longed for. The green frog seemed to be lost in thought, with his chin in the palm of one hand, his eyes staring into space. Probably thinking of his beloved gundam models, no doubt. Tamama sighed sadly, wishing he could be the one on his sergeants mind instead of stupid toys. The tadpole's eyes drifted to Lady Mois, his most hated ally and rival for his sergeants heart. His gaze hardened into a glare as he looked at her. he felt rage and jealousy beginning to boil up inside of him, but before he could be pushed to the brink of a powerful Tamama Impact the doors of the meeting room opened and caught his attention. Everyone looked up to see Kululu and Dororo, and… a cat?

"Gah!" Giroro suddenly stood from his seat, "N-Neko! What have they done to you!?"

"Giroro!" Neko cried, a smile coming to her face.

"It's about time you guys got here." Keroro interrupted to get their attention; he came down from where he was and walked to them. "and I see that the ray gun works well."

Keroro gestured to Neko.

"What?" she said, she brought her paws up in fists angrily, "you made him do this?"

However, she was ignored.

"Kukuku, sorry for the wait," Kululu said, "She didn't want to come peacefully."

"No matter," the sergeant replied, "she's here now and that's what's important."

"So wait," Giroro interrupted, stepping forward, "Neko is like this because you ordered Kululu to do it? Why the hell would you do that!?"

"kerokerokero," Keroro's pupils narrowed the way they did when he was up to no good, thin, rectangular and sideways. "because corporal, this is how we're going to take over Pekopon."

"What, by turning cats into… this?" said Giroro skeptically.

"Your going to try to use me?" said Neko, but was again ignored.

"by gathering an army of mutant pets and giving them a true purpose in life. They'll help us take down those foolish, trusting pekoponians after being trained in battle. And then, I'll be able to get all the gundam models I'd ever want! Kerokerokero…"

He added this last part quietly to himself.

"I see…" Giroro said thoughtfully.

"But wait," Neko said, stepping in front of the green frog so she wouldn't be ignored again, "what makes you think we would _want _to help you? Maybe we'd rather just live peacefully with our two-leggers. Did you ever think of that?"

"Kerokerokero, even so, they'll change their minds eventually." Said Keroro, "all they need is a little convincing."

"And just how do you plan on convincing kitty-pets and dogs to abandon their Two-leggers?"

"… I haven't figured that out yet…" he said hesitantly. Everybody in the room sweat dropped.

"Whatever…" Neko said, crossing her new arms, "it doesn't matter what you say or do. I'm not helping you."

"Kero!?" Keroro said in shock.

"You heard me."

"N-Neko, wait!" Giroro said suddenly, he stepped in front of the cat-girl. "Please, Neko… help us conquer this planet. Fight with me to invade Pekopon and make me proud to call you my cat!"

Neko's eyes shone brightly and she felt happiness swell in her chest. Giroro wanted her to make him proud…how could she say no? He had taken her in when she had lost hope, given her shelter when she had none… the least she could do was make him proud.

"G-Giroro…" she said, "of course I'll make you proud!"

Keroro jumped for joy.

"Kero!" he said happily.

"Yaaaayyy!" said Tamama, "we're finally going ahead in the invasion!"

"You could say a long wait finally over?" said Lady Mois.

"Kukuku…"

The platoon cheered for what they hoped was the invasion finally about to happen. Meanwhile, miles away on another continent in a forest by a lake, there was a group of cats known as Thunderclan. In the Thunderclan camp, in the Medicine den there was a gray tom with blue eyes sorting through his herb stock using only smell and touch.

Jayfeather sorted through the herbs with his paw and sniffed them, gently tossing aside anything that had grown too stale.

"Hmmm…" he said to himself. "It looks like we need more marry gold and horse tail…"

Just as he was about to put away his stalk and go get what he needed, he suddenly felt someone pressing against him and a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

"Jayfeather, "said Spottedleaf, "it's happened. The first step of fulfilling the prophecy has finally happened."

"I see," he said, "and Blizzardpaw? How is she?"

"She is well…" said Spottedleaf, "but I fear she may be forgetting her reason for being there."

**And that's chapter two. I hope I didn't do badly. Please leave a review and if anyone seems at all out of character, even in the slightest, please tell my how and why.**


	4. chapter four

**I must warn you that while writing this, I write with no plans for this chapter. Also, if you don't like Lady Mois, go read my fic Destroyer of Worlds. I don't own Warriors or Sgt. Frog, nor do I own Doom Kitty from Ruby Gloom.**

**Neko and Spottedleaf Present: Training, Dreams and Tea.**

Neko panted heavily, hunched over slightly as she waited for the next move to be made. Around her were the scattered remains of robots and oil stained the ground. Her aching body shook from exhaustion and her knees wanted to buckle, she could barely grip the crowbar in her hands. Suddenly, she heard a soft click from behind her, her eyes widened, she clenched her hand around the metal stick and a loud bang echoed through the streets that were empty of people. Neko spun around and threw her body to the side just as a bullet flew by her ear, barely a mouse's hair's length away.

She quickly regained her footing before she fell on her side and, taking the crowbar in both paws, ran towards the round android with a roar of fury. The android fired again and she leapt up high into the air, dodging the second bullet by a landslide. As gravity began retake its hold on her she raised the crowbar up brought it down hard onto the floating robot that was twice her size, crushing it and splitting it in half as though the crowbar were actually a sword. Neko landed on her hind paws as the pieces fell and she stood a little straighter as they landed.

Moments later her surroundings shimmered and disappeared, leaving her in a big metal room.

"Kukuku, well done, little cat," Kululu's voice said through the speakers, "you did better than I expected."

The door opened and Neko went out, slouching slightly. The tip of her long tail dragged on the floor. The platoon was waiting for her outside the door and Giroro went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder firmly.

"Well done, my little soldier!" he said proudly, "you've done better than I'd hoped! I'm proud of you Neko."

Neko felt her exhaustion evaporate as though it were morning dew in a hot desert. She stood straight as she beamed brightly, basking in the red frog's praise.

"Oh thank you Giroro!" she said happily, "I did my best!"

"No, no," said Keroro, interrupting her moment, "thank _you_ Neko. You have shown us that not all pets are useless and lazy."

"Umm… your welcome?" said Neko. Keroro nodded.

"Go take a good rest and report to me at sunset," ordered the green frog, "then I'll give you you're assignment for tomorrow."

Neko nodded and with that they were all dismissed, going their separate ways. Neko sighed and walked down the hallway at a slow, tired pace. She had been this way for about a week now, training and learning quickly. She had already nearly mastered the crowbar, but there was still so much to learn. She was ordered to train with Dororo the day after tomorrow, on Friday. It reminded her of when she was with her clan, how just when she thought she had learned every move there was, there was more to be learned.

She felt a jab in her heart as she thought of her clan. How were they? Was Bramblestar still leader? What about her mother? She let out another sigh. She hadn't seen any of her family in countless moons…. She was jolted out of her thoughts as she bumped into some one, Dororo.

"O-oh, sorry Dororo…" Neko apologized.

"It's alright, Neko," Dororo said kindly, "how are you?"

"O-oh, I-I'm fine…" she lied, however, Dororo saw through it.

"You're not a very good liar," he said, "walk with me and tell me what's wrong."

"Well, you see," she began, falling into step beside the blue ninja, "I was just thinking of my Clan, and how much I miss them."

"Your clan?" he asked.

"Yes, you see, there are four groups of cats by a lake known as the clans," she said, "They are Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan."

"I see, and which clan are you from?"

"Thunderclan," she replied.

"How interesting," he said, "I didn't know cats did that. You must miss them very much."

"Yes… my mother would probably be so ashamed if she ever found out I have become a kittypet…" she said sadly.

"Kittypet?"

"It's what we call cats that live with two-leggers. Humans, I mean." Neko replied.

"I see. You cats have a very developed way of life," Dororo commented, "I would have never suspected such a thing."

"Not all cats are like us. Some, like the Tribe of Rushing Water, have a very different way of life."

"What are they like?"

"I don't know, I've never met them before. I've only heard of them from some of the elders."

"I see," a thoughtful look came upon the blue ninja's face for a moment before he said, "Why don't you tell me more about this tomorrow? Then I'll invite everyone else to listen too."

Neko nodded. "Alright then."

Dororo turned a corner and waved good bye.

"Bye, Dororo, see you tomorrow!" Neko said cheerfully. She turned in the opposite direction, towards the room that had been made for her. It was a small, simple room with a bed, small dresser, lamp, an alarm clock and a closet. Her bed had a green blanket with a leaf pattern on it; her two pillows were light brown with a cartoonish mouse in the corner of them. Her dresser was light brown and the digital clock was black with the numbers red. The lamp was brown with a leaf pattern.

She glanced at the clock that read: 6:00…. She would have to report to Keroro soon. She sighed and exited her room. Turning many corners and walking many halls in the maze of a base, she finally found the way to Keroro's room. As she entered the green frog looked up from his manga.

"Oh, Neko!" he said, "nice to see you. What brings you up here?"

"You told me to report to you at sunset."

"Is it sunset already?"

"Hard to tell, I'm stuck inside the base all the time now."

"It's a necessary procedure."

"How is it-"

"SARGE!" Fuyuki's voice suddenly cut her off. In a panic Keroro suddenly sprang to his feet and shoved her back inside the fridge, closing it quickly. Fuyuki opened the door, looking hurried.

"Sarge, have you seen my white shirt for going out?"

"Kero, how could I have seen it? It was your turn to do chores around here, not mine." Keroro said.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it? I need it for tonight."

'Why is that? Are you going somewhere?"

Red suddenly took over Fuyuki's face.

"u-uh… w-well…" he began, "y-you see… Momoka and I are going on a date!" Fuyuki blurted nervously and slammed the door behind him.

"KERO?!" Keroro exclaimed in surprise, "a date? Why didn't I hear of this sooner?! Fuyuki!"

With that last shout Keroro opened the door and ran after Fuyuki for answers. Meanwhile, back in the base Neko had decided to just go to bed instead of going back up to hurt the frog. Though, she would really like to. She reentered her room and closed the door. She lifted the blanket with a big yawn and turned off the light, sleep enveloping her as her head hit the pillow.

_Leaves rustled in the trees as the wind blew through them, carrying the warm scents of summer and prey. She stepped delicately on the earth below, keeping her tail still and putting wait in her haunches. Through the soft fern leaves she could see her target, a plump little mouse nibbling on a seed. Keeping her belly to the ground just close enough so it wouldn't drag, she inched closer. The creature's back was turned to her so it was unaware._

_ Suddenly, Blizzardpaw sprung up, landing squarely on her target's back and killing it in a single bite. She picked it up and padded to the places where she had her other fresh-kill, picking up a small vole and a starling, she made her way back to camp. _

_ "Blizzardpaw!" a voice called from behind her. she paused and looked over her shoulder to see her sister Doompaw running over to her carrying a mouse and a sparrow. _

_ "Oh wow, looks at all that fresh-kill!" she mewed merrily, "the clan will surely eat well tonight!"_

_ Blizzardpaw purred in response. The two sisters padded to camp side by side, carrying their catch proudly. As they entered the camp they were greeted by there mentors, Rosetrickle, a green eyed pinkish orange she-cat, and Moonflutter a grey she-cat with a dark grey underbelly, throat, chin and blue eyes. _

_ "Nice catch," said Rosetrickle, "go take that to the fresh-pile and take something for yourselves." _

_ The two apprentices nodded and did as they were told. Doompaw bent over the fresh-kill pile after dropping her catch and chose a plump vole, padding away to find a place to eat. Blizzardpaw bent dropped her prey and nosed around for something tasty looking. Suddenly she felt someone pressing against her and the scent of Spottedleaf filled her nose._

_ "Pssst!" hissed the former medicine cat, "go to the Moonpool tonight when the others are asleep."_

_ And then she was gone._

_That night Blizzardpaw was padding through Windclan territory towards where the Moonpool was. A crescent moon hung in the sky as Silverpelt glittered beautifully and the night air was warm and pleasant. She padded down the spiral path and to the pool, lapping up water and lying down._

_She opened her eyes to find herself still at the Moonpool and as she got to her paws she looked up to see Spottedleaf._

_ "Hello Blizzardpaw." The starry she- cat said, her voice echoing "I have a special mission for you."_

_ "a-a… mission?" Blizzardpaw said._

_ "Yes, Blizzardpaw. You must leave the forest and go to the place where the sun sinks into the ocean. Find a place with many boats, there will be a tom there. He can lead you to your destination."_

_ With those last words Spottedleaf's voice faded out and her surroundings faded to white._

Neko sat up with a jolt, remnants of her dream still fading from her vision. She glanced at the clock and it read 3:14 AM. The she-cat sighed and lay back down, thinking of her dream.

_It's been seasons, _she though,_ seasons since I met that tom-cat… seasons since I last saw anyone in my clan… I was given a mission to help the clans. But am I really capable of it? After I've become a lowly kitty-pet?_

_ The clans will fallow to hold the world in their paws_

Spottedleaf's words echoed in Neko's mind and she sat up suddenly, a look of determination on her face.

_No,_ she thought, bringing up her hand and clenching her fist,_ Starclan trusted me to bring the clans to glory, I can not fail my ancestors, my family! How can I call myself a warrior if I just give up?_

"No, tomorrow I start planning on my return," Neko spoke aloud, "and then I will bring the clans to glory like they've never known"

**Well that could have gone better. Anyway, leave a review because they make me write faster and brighten my day. **


End file.
